


a late breakfast

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: The phrase is "sing for your supper." Nick sometimes sings before breakfast.





	a late breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> For June Bingo at one million words. Prompt "breakfast in bed"

Nick's been a light sleeper for years now, the legacy of too many nights spent undercover, where sleeping too soundly could be the different between waking and not. He's used to it, though there have been times over the last few years he's wished things were different. 

For the last couple of months though, he's thanked his lucky stars for it. 

Among other things. 

So when the first whimper comes through the baby monitor, Nick is sitting bolt upright in seconds. Seconds after that, his feet are on the floor and he's padding towards the door before he can properly process what he's doing. Behind him, there's a sigh from the bed, a creak of springs as Ellie shifts and begins the process of waking herself up. 

Which is fine - Nick has his own job to do. 

Walking into the nursery, he makes a beeline straight for the crib, a smile spreading across his lips as he leans in and sees a pair of blue eyes staring up at him. "There's my little lady," he says as Marisol waves her arms and kicks her legs and he takes the hint, reaches into the crib and lifts her out, settling her against his chest and kissing the top of her head. "Good morning, sunshine," he murmurs, remembering to flick the baby monitor off before he steps towards the changing table - from bitter experience, he's learned that that's the kind of thing you only forget to do once. 

Marisol makes a little squawking sound, one that he recognises. It's her hungry cry, one that indicates she's about sixty seconds away from bursting out into full bodied shrieks so he does the only thing that he can do to distract her as he changes her diaper with practised speed. 

He sings to her. 

And no "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" or "Old McDonald" for her. Oh no, his daughter likes it when he sings Gente De Zona songs to her. Which he does. Loudly, with inflection, even a hip wiggle or two. 

It does the job, just like always and he scoops the baby up into his arms again, her head peeking over his shoulder, her chest against his and one of his hands protectively across her back. Still humming, he half walks, half dances back into the master bedroom and by this time, Ellie is sitting up in bed, arranging the pillows around her for maximum support. She smiles as she sees the way he's holding Marisol and he puts in an extra turn, an extra shimmy, just for her. 

"Here we go, Mari," he croons gently into her ear. "Here's Mama..." He knows every father swears his baby is the cleverest thing ever but Nick knows Marisol really is because the moment she hears the word "Mama," she's twisting in Nick's hold, doing all she can to find Ellie as soon as possible. "Easy there..." 

"She's hungry." Ellie's lips twist ruefully at the words and Nick glances at the clock as he walks closer to the bed. Sure enough, they'd all slept a little later than usual, which accounts for their usually placid daughter being a little more fussy than usual. 

"Here you go." Nick hands the baby to Ellie who positions her easily and Marisol latches on like the clever little girl Nick knows she is. He grins as he sits down carefully beside Ellie, reaches out and runs a finger over Marisol's head. "Look at her," he murmurs. "How easy it is to make her happy... clean diaper, Daddy hugs, breakfast in bed from Mama... what a life." 

There's a teasing smile on Ellie's face. "There's a like father like daughter joke in there that I am not making, just so you know." 

He laughs as he presses a kiss to her cheek. "So I walked into that one," he allows. "Why don't I leave you here, giving breakfast in bed, and I'll go make you breakfast in bed... It should be ready by the time you're done." 

The look of delight and gratitude on Ellie's face can't be faked. Still she shakes her head. "You don't have to-" she begins but he stops her before she can finish, moves his finger from Marisol's head to Ellie's chin, tilts her face to his and kisses her. 

"I know I don't have to," he says. "But I want to." 

She smiles as she rests her head against his shoulder. "I love you," she tells him and he rests his cheek on the top of her head. 

"I love you too," he tells her quietly. "Both of you." 

"We know." Once again, that teasing tone is back to her voice. "Now, go make me breakfast." 

Nick chuckles. "Yes, ma'am," he says and he does as he's told.


End file.
